Avancer ensemble
by Shairan
Summary: Et si les retrouvailles de Kaoru et Sentarou s'étaient passées d'une autre manière ? (Se situe à la fin de l'anime donc risque de spoilers)


**Résumé **: Et si les retrouvailles de Kaoru et Sentaro s'étaient passées d'une autre manière ?

**Couple** : Sentaro x Kaoru

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Sakamichi no Apollon appartiennent exclusivement à Yuki Kodama.

**Note :** _Je me suis basée sur la fin de l'anime et non du manga pour écrire cet OS (étant donné que je n'ai pas fini de le lire).__J'ai ré-écrit à ma façon la "fuite" de Sentaro et la fin, il y a donc des passages présents dans l'anime qui diffèrent à quelques détails près. Ah et il s'agit de mon tout premier écrit, donc merci de faire preuve d'indulgence. Les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues afin que je puisse m'améliorer dans le futur ! _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

« Mr. Nishimi, on vous appelle pour une urgence ! » Une jeune infirmière pénétra dans la chambre alors que Kaoru essayait tant bien que mal de remonter le moral d'un des patients de l'hôpital.

« J'arrive. Excusez-moi mais il faut que j'aille m'occuper d'autres personnes, je reviendrais demain prendre note de votre état. »

Le vieillard sourit au jeune brun en guise de réponse.

Kaoru avait grandi : Il n'était plus le frêle adolescent à lunettes qu'il était auparavant. Sa musculature s'était développée, sa voix avait totalement fini de muer et était beaucoup plus chaude et masculine. Le jeune homme avait laissé ses cheveux pousser et ceux-ci atteignaient maintenant ses épaules. Son regard lui n'avait pas complètement changé, il avait juste perdu de son innocence. C'était bien la seule chose concrète qui n'avais pas changé chez le jeune homme avec sa paire de lunettes.

Le jeune homme après lui avoir sourit en retour, sorti rapidement de la chambre et alla du côté des urgences. Il avait une journée très chargée en tant qu'interne : Assistant lors des opérations, ronde chez les malades et aussi il fallait assister au réunion qui se faisait dans le service environ trois fois par semaine afin de s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de l'équipe, de la prise en compte du bien-être des patients. Kaoru ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait fais des études de médecine. Il était un jeune élève brillant qui ne savait pas quoi faire, et s'était tournée vers ce domaine peut-être inconsciemment pour aider les autres.

La journée passa très vite, ceci étant dû à l'abondance du travail. Il était bientôt l'heure de déjeuner et le jeune homme après avoir fini son travail alla à la cafétéria où il se paya un repas simple. Puis, il alla s'asseoir à une table face à la télé qui était actuellement allumée. Le brun s'assit tranquillement.

Un de ces collègues arriva à sa table, « Y a les salles de repos si tu veux, te laisse pas mourir comme ça. » lui dit-il tout en s'asseyant. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était ami avec Kaoru, mais il s'entendait assez bien avec lui et c'était suffisant si on prenait en compte le fait que celui-ci était plutôt réservé et ne parlais jamais de lui à personne. Il ne prenait pas la peine de traîner avec des collègues et faisait uniquement son travail la plupart du temps.

« Une fois arrivé là bas je ne pourrais plus en sortir. » répondit Kaoru, avec un demi-sourire.

Le collègue sourit silencieusement. Une émission de variété passait à la télé et Kaoru n'y accordait aucun intérêt particulier...jusqu'à ce que le nom de Matsuoka Seiji soit prononcé. Il releva brusquement la tête et regarda avec attention la télé. Ce n'est pas possible...

« Mais c'est...

- Quoi ?

- Ce mec...On était dans le même lycée. »

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement avant de s'écrier:

« Tu déconnes ?! Ma sœur est fan de lui. Tu peux pas m'obtenir un autographe ?»

Mais Kaoru n'écoutait déjà plus. Avoir vu son camarade de lycée lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs. Des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

Après avoir mangé et s'être excusé auprès de son collègue, il alla se poser à la fenêtre au bout du couloir. C'était le printemps et le soleil rayonnait déjà. Il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé huit ans auparavant. Il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

_**Flashback**_

Le ciel d'un bleu éclatant était parsemé de quelques nuages blanc. Il faisait bon, le printemps arrivait progressivement. On était en Mars et le temps s'annonçait déjà prometteur. Il y avait un léger vent frais qui circulait et qui ne rendait qu'agréable le temps. Et surtout, c'était le jour du festival musical du lycée. Le jour que Sentaro, Ritsuko, son père et lui avait attendu avec impatience, répétant sans relâche leur morceaux dans le sous-sol de la boutique; ce sous-sol qui était devenu peu à peu leur endroit à eux, leur espèce de jardin secret, celui qui avait été un témoin silencieux de tous leur émois.

Sentaro avait eu un accident de moto avec sa petite sœur alors qu'ils se promenaient. Sa sœur avait insisté, et pour lui faire plaisir il avait accepté. Sa sœur n'allait sûrement jamais plus se réveiller. Kaoru avait d'abord cru que Sentaro était dans un état critique, les indications de Rin-chan ne donnant pas énormément de détails. Après une longue course, et en descendant la pente qu'il avait monté et descendu tellement de fois, il arriva à l'hôpital. Il finit par trouver la famille du jeune blond qui attendait, éplorée devant la porte de ce qui était supposé être la chambre de Sentaro. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et c'est un peu gêné qu'il demanda à la mère de Sentaro si il allait s'en sortir. Elle lui fit vite comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de sa sœur, qui avait un traumatisme crânien et non pas de celle de son meilleur ami qui avait été blessé certes, mais assez légèrement. Kaoru fut à demi-soulagé face à ses propos. Il allait donc plutôt bien physiquement mais psychologiquement ? Il fallait qu'il le retrouve au plus vite, où il pourrait partir encore pensa le jeune brun. Il couru alors vers le seul endroit possible où le jeune homme pouvait s'être réfugié : le toit de l'école et il pria intérieurement que celui qui l'avait sauvé soit à cet endroit là où ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois. Mais étant donné qu'il y avait le festival, il savait que le jeune blond n'aurait jamais pris le risque de se montrer au lycée sous peine de faire des dégâts collatéraux avec d'autres élèves, curieux. Il chercha alors un quelconque escalier étant susceptible de le mener à un escalier. Il trouva rapidement un escalier et monta les marches quatre à quatre.

Il arriva enfin devant la porte vitrée qu'il ouvrit à la hâte, le vent frais le fouettant de plein fouet. De larges draps blancs étendus sur des fils virevoltaient au gré du vent, mais un passage dégagé faisait face au jeune homme, comme si sa venue avait été attendue. Il s'arrêta un moment, essoufflé par sa course. L'ambiance était presque symbolique. Kaoru suivit le passage au milieu de ces larges tissus étendus, toujours en courant, voulu voir le bout de celui-ci.  
Quelqu'un était là. Couché sur le seul banc du toit, un drap le recouvrant des pieds à la tête. Kaoru s'approcha lentement, très lentement de la masse blanche. Il avait peur. Peur d'être déçu. Peur que ça ne soit pas lui. Il fixa la masse pendant de longues minutes. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Le toit, les draps blancs; ça lui rappelait sa première rencontre avec le garçon. C'était dans ses habitudes de venir sur le toit après tout.

A deux mains, il souleva d'un geste vif le drap et le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux le laissa sans voix.

Sentaro était allongé là, les yeux fermés. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un, ou bien quelque chose ? Comme un miracle. Il portait une écharpe de soutient qui supportait son bras, et un pansement sur le côté droit de son front. Kaoru le contempla : Il le trouvait habituellement magnifique mais lorsqu'il était triste, sa beauté était ensorcelante.  
Le jeune homme châtain ouvrit doucement les yeux et fixa Kaoru, éberlué. Ses cheveux ainsi que son uniforme noir contrastaient avec le blanc des nuages et le bleu du ciel. La mine inquiète du jeune homme debout à ses côtés ne s'inscrivait pas du tout dans le décor. Le jeune homme châtain se mit à rire à cette pensée puis il se mit à parler plus pour lui même que pour la silhouette debout à côté de lui.

« J'ai déjà vu cet ange quelque part »

Il fit une pause puis reprit,

« Pourquoi finis-je toujours par blesser ceux que j'aime le plus ? Pourquoi suis-je même né ? » dit il avant de cacher ses yeux de son bras musclés.

Il avait mal, et avait comme le besoin de parler ce qui n'était pas son habitude. Mais en même temps, il se sentait presqu'aimé. Quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui. Quelqu'un ne le voyait pas seulement comme le fils pas comme les autres ou encore le voyou dont tout le monde à peur en cours. Enfin, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un voyait ce qu'il était vraiment : Un enfant perdu aux blessures encore vives. Il se sentait tellement coupable de l'état de sa sœur. Pourquoi doit-il à chaque fois faire du mal à ceux qu'il aime ?  
Il se sentait si lâche. Il voulait tout abandonner, s'en était trop pour lui. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'eux, il n'avait été qu'une source de souffrance depuis sa naissance.  
Kaoru quant à lui avait mal pour son ami. Il avait toujours cru que sa vie était horrible et qu'il ne pouvait y avoir pire que lui. Mais lorsqu'il a commencé à vraiment connaître Sen', il comprit très vite sa stupidité. Celui-ci avait vécu plus d'épreuves qu'il n'en avait jamais passé dans sa courte vie. Et le destin s'acharnait encore une fois sur son ami. Ne pouvait-il donc pas avoir droit à un peu de répit après tout ce qu'il avait traversé ? Apparemment non. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que des larmes dévalaient maintenant ses joues alors que ces pensées défilaient dans sa tête. Ce fut seulement lorsque le jeune homme à la cicatrice l'interpella qu'il se rendit compte de son état.

« Hey, Pourquoi tu pleures ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait un brin moqueur.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Kaoru l'attira vers lui. Sa tête atterrit sur le torse frêle du jeune brun.

« Comme ça, nous ne pouvons pas nous voir pleurer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne vais pas-

- Tu peux pleurer, Sen. Tu as tellement gardé pendant tout ce temps...Libère-toi. »

Le sourire de Sen se transforma immédiatement en une grimace. Il craqua, et finit par pleurer sur le torse frêle de celui qu'il aimait secrètement. Il ne le lui dirait jamais, il avait très bien vu comment il regardait son amie d'enfance et il savait que le lui annoncer n'allait que creuser un grand fossé entre eux deux et ça il ne le voulait pas. Mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne comptait pas rester, le jeune garçon se dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais. Il se laissa aller comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Peu à peu, il se calma. Il n'y avait que le silence pour les accompagner.  
Sentaro releva doucement la tête et regarda longuement, avec tendresse le brun debout en face de lui, ce que celui-ci ne vit pas. Puis, il le tira soudainement vers le banc, ce qui le fit s'asseoir de force dessus.  
Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le jeune homme châtain posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kaoru ouvrit grand les yeux et le repoussa immédiatement. Que venait-il de faire ?! N'était-il pas amoureux de Yurika ? Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il n'arrivait à obtenir aucune réponse. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et une douce chaleur s'était propagée à travers son corps lors du court contact. Il n'y comprenait plus rien...C'était comme si il avait aimé le baiser. Mais c'est impossible... il aime Ritsuko et ça il en est sûr et certain.

Ou pas.

Sentaro souria tristement face au visage plein d'incompréhension de Kaoru et se redressa. Il n'espérait rien après tout, il voulait juste ne pas avoir de regrets. Il laissa sa tête basculer en arrière et ferma les yeux, il était sûr que Kaoru allait partir. Mais il fut surpris lorsque celui-ci posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils n'échangèrent plus aucun mots. Morphée eut raison d'eux.

Lorsque Kaoru se réveilla, il constata avec étonnement que Sentaro n'était plus là, le laissant seul avec le tissu blanc. Et s'il était parti ? Sans même dire au revoir à sa famille ou à ses amis ? Le cœur de Kaoru se serra un peu plus à cette pensée mais celui-ci ne voulait pas se laisser abattre même s'il avait peu d'espoir.  
Il descendit les escaliers avec la même hâte à laquelle il les avait montés quelques heures auparavant puis alla au niveau de la chambre de Sa-chan : Elle s'était miraculeusement réveillée et toute la famille débordait de joie à son chevet. Tous étaient là sauf Sentaro. Kaoru s'apprêtait à entrer lorsqu'il vit le chapelet suspendu sur la poignet de la porte. Il compris alors que ces craintes étaient justifiées. Il était bel et bien parti. Il prit discrètement l'objet et se dirigea à l'Eglise. Il savait à quel point ce chapelet était important pour son meilleur ami, alors peut-être avait-il parlé au prêtre de la ville avant de partir. Tout ce que lui pouvait lui dire le prêtre fut à propos du chapelet : « Il m'a dit qu'il portait toujours ce chapelet parce que sans ça, il avait peur que le monde le rejette » Peut-être avait-il décider d'avancer sans craintes, de vivre ailleurs afin de laisser son passé derrière lui ? Se dit Kaoru. Mais même si il voulait reprendre sa vie en main, Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser comme ça, pas après ce qu'il avait fait sur le toit. Kaoru se sentit terriblement blessé et pleura silencieusement en rentrant chez lui. Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur, il n'avait pas été assez là. Et en voici les conséquences. Il ne savait même pas comment il allait annoncer la nouvelle à Ritsuko.

**_Fin du Flashback_**

Beaucoup de souvenirs...Il lui en voulait encore pour être parti sans même lui avoir donné d'explications. Il se souvient encore de sa dispute avec Ritsuko, à son sujet, qui avait eu lieu peu de temps avant qu'il parte à Tokyo étudier, laissant derrière lui celle qu'il aimait. Il savait qu'en réalité il dédaignait Sentaro car il souffrait de son absence. Il ne pouvait même plus passer devant la boutique de Monsieur Mukae sans ressentir cette douleur au cœur. Il était pourtant ue fois allé dans le studio alors que Monsieur Mukae n'était pas à l'accueil, sûrement occupé à ranger la remise. Il avait alors commencé à taper de toute ces forces sur la caisse, les cymbales...toutes les parties de la batterie. Puis il recommençait à pleurer. Ca lui faisait tellement mal. Heureusement qu'il partait.  
Arrivé à Tokyo, il travailla d'arrache-pied pour obtenir les meilleurs résultats à l'école de médecine et tenta d'oublier Ritsuko et surtout son meilleur ami en vain. Plus le temps passait, et plus ses sentiments pour celui qu'il appelait encore "meilleur ami" se muait en quelque chose de plus fort...quelque chose comme de l'amour ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait été très surpris lorsque Sentaro avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais bizarrement il avait voulu que celui-ci recommence. Seulement, il avait eu peur et il était encore convaincu d'être amoureux de Ritsuko à cette époque là. Ce n'est qu'après être parti de Tokyo qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur. Il ne savait pas depuis quand, mais il ne l'était plus. Peut-être que cela datait de bien avant ce baiser.  
Comment oublier ce baiser ? Il frissona. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il ne le reverra plus jamais alors à quoi bon épiloguer sur ses sentiments envers le jeune homme ? Après tout, il l'avait peut-être déjà oublié de son côté, contrairement à lui. Enervé, il marcha jusqu'au hall principal de l'hôpital afin de prendre une pause dehors, lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière l'interpeller. Ca ne pouvait être...

« Nishimi-kun ? Est-ce toi ?

- Yurika-san ! » Le jeune homme à lunettes était vraiment surpris de la voir ici, et surtout de voir que celle-ci l'avait toujours reconnue malgré sa longue chevelure ! Sûrement les lunettes se disait-il en riant intérieurement.  
Ils discutèrent, elle était enceinte de maintenant 6 mois, le père était bien sûr Jun' et ils attendaient un garçon d'après ce que médecin lui a dit. Jun' qui n'était pas encore au courant risquait d'être dessus, lui qui voulait à tout prix une fille d'après elle. Kaoru sourit comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps. Il n'avait certes pas gardé contact avec eux (leur départ ayant été assez brusque à vrai dire) mais il respectait beaucoup Jun' et Yurika et il n'oubliait pas tous ces moments passait avec eux.

« Tu fais toujours du piano ? » lui demanda t-elle, avec enthousiasme.

« Non, je n'en fais plus. » répondit Kaoru en baissant légèrement la tête.

« J'ai entendu dire que Sentaro était parti. Il n'est pas revenu n'est-ce pas ?» Son visage était teinté d'inquiétude. Sentaro l'avait quand même aimée, alors elle était un peu inquiète. Kaoru ne répondit rien.

« Ah oui ! J'allais oublier alors que c'est très important. Je pense que ceci devrait t'intéresser. Une de mes amies de retour de sa lune de miel, m'a envoyé ces photos de mariage et regarde celle-là...le prêtre ne te dit-il pas quelque chose? »

Le jeune brun saisit la photo et scruta intensément l'homme sur le côté habillé en prêtre...C'était Sentaro ! Il n'avait pas changé, mis à part le fait que ses cheveux étaient plus long, ramenés vers l'arrière et beaucoup plus soigné qu'avant. Mais c'était bel et bien lui. Il avait toujours son éternelle cicatrice sur la joue et son regard rieur. « Est-ce que je peux prendre la photo pour quelques temps ? » demanda t-il sans hésiter. Yurika vit les étincelles dans les yeux de Kaoru et ria de bon cœur « Bien sûr ! »

**_Trois heures après... _**

Le soleil rayonnait , beaucoup de mouettes volaient dans le ciel et le vent balayait les cheveux du jeune brun dans tous les sens. Il avait prétexté une urgence familliale et avait couru hors de l'hôpital.  
Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il avait tellement parcouru pour arriver à ce petit village. Il avait pris le train, le bus et le bateau. Sentaro s'était apparemment retiré dans un endroit lointain, très paisible où la plupart des gens étaient des personnes âgées. Arrivé à terre après son trajet en bateau, il s'empressa de demander au premier vieillard qu'il croisa sur le port où était l'Eglise « Elle est en haut de la pente mon garçon. » lui avait-il dit alors. Après l'avoir remercié, il remonta vers l'Eglise et pris le temps de faire une enquête de voisinage afin de savoir s'il ne s'était pas trompé de ville ni d'église. Yurika avait bien pu se tromper après tout, même s'il en doutait. Il n'allait tout de même pas monter une pente pour rien -il avait eu son quota au lycée-.  
Après trente minutes de recherches, où tous affirmèrent que le prêtre était assez vieux et qu'il n'y avait aucun jeune apprenti, il trouva finalement une vieille dame en train de s'occuper de son champs qui lui confirma que Sentaro y était.  
« Ah oui, celui en formation ? Il cause beaucoup de problème au prêtre. Il aide à s'occuper des enfants orphelins de la préfecture voisine.  
- Merci beaucoup ! » Il souria de toute ses dents. Il était sur le point de revoir celui auquel il n'avait pas arrêté de penser depuis huit ans. Il monta aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'à l'Eglise.

Il n'y avait visiblement personne aux alentours, mais le jeune homme entra sans hésitation dans l'Eglise. C'était une belle église, assez grande pour cette petite ville. Aucune trace de vie à l'intérieur. Quelque chose attira cependant son attention : Un drap blanc recouvrait quelque chose. Il marcha lentement vers la masse blanche, comme il l'avait fait sur le toit 8 ans auparavant, et du même geste vif retira le drap blanc. Kaoru rit, ce n'était pas commun dans une église d'avoir une batterie. Sentaro était décidément passé par ici !

Le jeune homme chercha de ses yeux quelque chose ressemblant à un piano, et derrière lui il trouva ce qui semblait être un piano d'église, aussi recouverte d'un drap blanc. Après avoir enlevé le tissu, il passa rapidement sa main sur les touches. Il n'avait plus touché à un seul piano depuis huit ans. C'était bizarre pour lui de se retrouver à nouveau en face d'un instrument. Il se rappellait encore de leur morceau fétiche, pas exactement toutes les notes mais assez pour pouvoir placer une improvisation en cas de trou de mémoire. Il était sûr que tout allait lui revenir en jouant. Et s'il avait un peu de chance, Sentaro l'entendrait jouer et viendrait le rejoindre s'il était dans les parages bien sûr. Il s'assit vite et commença à jouer la chanson, cette chanson qui lui rappelait tant de souvenir...Le spectacle du lycée, les répétitions, Rinko...

Derrière l'église, de l'autre côté de la pente, Sentaro surveillait les jeunes enfants dont il s'occupait alors que ceux-ci jouaient. Huit ans qu'il n'avait plus vu personne de son « ancienne vie » comme il le pensait. Personne. Il avait décider de partir afin de se construire une autre vie. Une vie où il pourrait aider des gens dans le besoin et ne plus être un fardeau pour sa famille ou ses amis. Il n'avais pas hésiter une seule seconde lorsqu'arrivé ici, toujours blessé, le prêtre accepta de le former à condition qu'il aide à élever les orphelins de la ville. Il savait ce que ça faisait d'être abandonné et était donc bien placé pour leur donner tout le soutient qu'il n'avait pas reçu. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait oublié tout le monde, au contraire. Il ne pouvait oublier une personne en particulier. Kaoru restait ancré dans sa tête. Même huit ans après, son amour était resté intact. Il avait toujours peur de l'avenir, mais il avait tellement à faire ici qu'il avait peu de temps pour s'en inquiéter vraiment. Soudain, un son parvint à ses oreilles. Quelqu'un jouait à l'orgue des mesures qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était celles de _Moanin'.  
__Il_ était venu. Il savait qu'il allait finir par venir. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il prie pour que Kaoru revienne le voir un jour, même si cela ne devait ne devait durer que quelques heures. Et finalement, ce jour était arrivé. Sentaro laissa les enfants jouer et alla à l'église sans plus attendre.

Plus il approchait l'église, plus le son majestueux de l'orgue était audible. Il ne savait pas si Kaoru avait pratiqué depuis son départ mais il était toujours aussi doué de ses mains constata Sentaro.

Lorsqu'il entra, ses yeux amandes captèrent directement ceux du jeune brun et son cœur rata un battement. Ils se fixèrent, alors que celui-ci jouait toujours. Sentaro pouvait lire dans ses yeux le soulagement, la joie et la tendresse. Il était toujours aussi magnifique, ses doigts toujours aussi gracieux. Il rompit ensuite l'échange, trop pressé de jouer. C'était qu'il avait attendu ce moment pendant huit ans...Huit ans pendant lesquels il rêvait de jouer à nouveau avec Kaoru, d'être en symbiose avec lui. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la batterie et pris ses baguettes en mains. Il avait l'impression de ne pas les avoir touchées depuis longtemps, ce qui en réalité était le contraire. Mais en cette occasion, il sentait vraiment qu'il allait jouer avec son âme.  
Bientôt, il rejoignit le jeune homme et ils ne firent plus qu'un. Leur cœurs battaient à l'unisson, les instruments s'assemblaient comme parfaitement et offrait à leur oreilles une merveille. Cette chanson était devenue comme leur hymne. Kaoru regarda Sentaro une nouvelle fois, il n'avait décidément pas changé malgré toutes ces années...toujours cette même énergie lorsqu'il tapait sur sa batterie constata-t-il avec le sourire. Le jeune homme sentait toujours son regard sur lui et lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur son instrument. Ils étaient heureux et cela se sentait dans leur musique.  
Les enfants, attirés par le bruit, n'écoutèrent pas l'ordre du jeune apprenti et entrèrent dans l'église. Emerveillés de voir Sentaro jouer aussi bien d'un instrument, ils écoutèrent attentivement le concert qui leur était donné. Les deux jeunes hommes ne faisaient plus attention à rien, ils s'étaient comme enfermés dans leur bulle. Sentaro était emporté par tous ses sentiments qui le traversait tout comme Kaoru. Il avait enfin retrouver l'être qui lui était le plus cher au monde. Ils finirent le morceau en grandes pompes comme à leurs habitudes. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et leur lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire tendre. Quels beaux sourires. Les enfants applaudissaient et les acclamait. Sentaro fit comme une révérence à la fin d'un spectacle ce qui fit rire Kaoru.

Mais bientôt, quelqu'un coupa court à ce moment :

« Je t'ai déjà dis de ne jouer qu'en cas de cérémonie spéciale ! Mais comme d'habitude tu n'écoutes pas ! Tu ne causes que des problèmes ici ! »

C'était le prêtre. Il revenait d'une ville voisine. On pouvait voir sur sa tête qu'il n'était pas réellement fâché contre Sentaro. Les deux garçons rirent. « Viens vite, Boy !» cria le jeune homme châtain à Kaoru. Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent.

Ils descendirent la pente mais cette fois-ci affranchis de toute crainte et le cœur léger. Heureux de s'être retrouvés. Bientôt à court de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent un moment puis le jeune homme à la cicatrice marcha, Kaoru toujours à ses côtés. Il les mena plus bas là où plus tôt il surveillait les enfants. C'était une pente qui faisait face à la mer. Aucun des deux hommes n'avait prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'ils avaient quittés l'église. Ils s'assirent sur l'herbe. Un long silence s'ensuivit pendant lequel les deux jeunes hommes fixaient la mer et n'osaient plus se regarder. Sentaro trouvait cette atmosphère trop pesante pour des retrouvailles. Il se lança :

« Je savais que tu finirais par venir. Je t'attendais. » dit-il dans un souffle.

Kaoru se tourna vers lui, et le fixa longuement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il voulait s'excuser mais comment ? Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots, il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec ça. Il avait longtemps attendu ce moment et maintenant il bloquait. Il se sentait ridicule, il n'était pas venu ici pour rien quand même ! Quitte à se faire rejeter, il devait oser où il en aurait des regrets toute sa vie.  
Décidé, il enleva doucement ses lunettes et se rapprocha de Sentaro. Il pencha sa tête vers celle du jeune homme puis pressa d'un coup sec ses lèvres sur celles de Sentaro qui ne répondit pas, bien trop étonné pour ça. Kaoru se retira et observa l'expression d'étonnement sur le visage de Sentaro. Il pris sa main et fit un doux baiser dessus. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot. Sentaro sourit et porta la main que le jeune homme avait baisée à sa joue et la caressa tendrement. Puis il se pencha et embrassa passionnément Kaoru, voulant lui faire comprendre à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il lui avait manqué. Il demanda accès à sa bouche en mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure du brun qui comprit immédiatement le message et laissa entrer la langue taquine du blond. Leur langues s'enlaçaient et parfois cherchaient à se dominer. Sentaro avait prit le visage de Kaoru entre ses mains alors que celui-ci passait sa main dans les cheveux parfaitement coiffés du jeune homme, le décoiffant légèrement pendant le baiser. Sentaro soupira de bien-être entre leur bouches. A bout de souffle, leur lèvres se quittèrent avec regret. Ils collèrent leur front, leur souffles se mêlant et une larme glissa sur la joue de Kaoru. Une larme de joie. Sentaro cueilla cette larme de ces lèvres. Leur yeux ne se quittaient plus. Plusieurs sentiments pouvait s'y lire, le bonheur, l'amour et le soulagement intense. Ensemble, ils n'avaient plus peur d'avancer dans ce monde, plus maintenant.

**END**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! L'anime ainsi que le manga m'ont beaucoup marquée, et je tenais à écrire quelque chose sur ces deux personnages. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'incita à commencer à écrire. J'espère que ça vous aura plu._


End file.
